Forgotten Promise
by ZacksmexyFair
Summary: Cloud remembers something that ends the night in pleasure. Pairings: read on and see. One-shot for Blood Lust. Definitely NC-17 for cursing and explicit lemon.


**Lou-pie: I finally got around to one of the one shots, uhg. I bet you all want to kill me now for taking too long. Sorry, I've been busy painting my room and shit. But I finally decided to take a break and start typing whatever came to my mind. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning for quite a lemon!**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairings: … you're gonna have to read on and see for yourself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten promise<strong>

Sephiroth watched in wonderment when Cloud's eyes suddenly widen just a bit as something seemed to have dawned on him. The blond had been talking to Zack as they sat in Angeal's newly made home, courtesy of Sephiroth and his team, built in the mountains of Nibelhiem. The silver haired vampire lifted an eyebrow when the young man began whispering to his friend with a large smile. The raven's eyes widened a second later before an evil smirk stretched across his face. Angeal lifted an eyebrow as well at their lover's acts, setting down his class of white wine on the coffee table that separated him and Sephiroth from Cloud and Zack.

Zack snickered when Cloud pulled away, a smug smirk on his own face. The young raven stood and went over towards the front door to lock it, causing the older vampires to become worried at what their lovers had up their sleeves. The blond and raven now stood in front of their lovers, a glint in their eyes that the two older men couldn't understand.

"What are you two doing?" Angeal asked after a few seconds of the two youngsters staring at them.

"Remember that one time after we had that foursome?" Zack asked, making the two older men even more confused.

"Which one?" the two older vampire's asked at the same time.

"Our first one," Cloud answered. His eyes gleamed in mischief when realization seemed to dawn on the two. "I can tell that the only reason that you and Zack invited Sephiroth and I over was because you wanted a foursome, am I correct?"

Angeal nodded with a flush of embarrassment from being found out.

"But do you remember when I said that if you and Sephiroth ever want to switch partners again, you two would have to fuck each other?" Cloud grinned when the older men paled at the blond's words, giving each other fleeting glances. "Well, if you two want a foursome, you two got to fuck."

"Who do you think will be the bottom?" Zack asked his friend, leaning against him with his elbow resting on the blond's shoulder.

Cloud gave Sephiroth a lustrous grin and purred out, "Definitely Sephiroth since Angeal is much broader in size and most likely stronger." He ignored the growl from Sephiroth and ordered Zack to go get some lubricant. The raven was only gone for a second it seemed before he was back with a small bottle of water based lube that was laced with aphrodisiac. Cloud then tossed it to Angeal, giving him and his lover a 'We're waiting' glance.

"Maybe we should help get them comfortable," Zack suggested and pulled the blond close, about to give a show to their lovers. His hands nestled on Cloud's hips and pulled them close so he could grind up against the growing bulge inside the younger's pants. Cloud caught on what the other was trying to do and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, raising a leg so it could wrap around Zack's hip.

Angeal and Sephiroth were immediately enthralled by the display the two were putting on, their own pants feeling a little tight. The way the two youngsters were moving against each other, the way Cloud moaned and tilted his head back to give Zack better access to his throat, was very enticing. Without knowing, the two older men became relaxed and began to enjoy themselves, forgetting about what the blond and raven had said… that is, until said blond turned his head towards them with an evil grin while Zack never left his neck.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Cloud asked in a lustrous voice that sent shivers down the other men's bodies. "Get to it."

Angeal and Sephiroth glanced at each other nervously, wondering who would make the first move. Apparently, they weren't going fast enough for the blond's taste and the younger vampire whispered something into the raven's ear, causing him to pull away from the delicious neck and give a mischievous grin to his friend. Sephiroth shuddered when two pairs of blue eyes (one baby blue, the other a deep sea blue) glanced in his direction.

"Come here Sephiroth," Cloud demanded gently so as to not scare his already nervous lover. The silver haired man only had two different men inside him (Genesis and Cloud), but none of them had quite monstrous cocks like Angeal's.

Sephiroth stood and strutted over towards the younger vampires, wondering what the two held in store for him. He was surprised when Cloud moved away from Zack and nuzzled close to his silver haired lover before slowly undressing him and pushing him gently onto the floor. The blond straddled the other's chest after slipping off his pants and mini-cutoffs, his swollen sex dripping precum onto Sephiroth's pale chest.

"I understand that you're nervous and I intend to help you relax," Cloud whispered with a small smile, running his fingers through Sephiroth's luscious hair. "Get on your hands and knees…" Sephiroth rolled over onto his knees and raised his upper body onto his elbows, a little embarrassed about the two other men watching. The blond purred his satisfaction and rubbed his cheek against the bubbled ass, running his hands up and down the older man's thighs.

Zack had gotten undressed as well and was sitting beside his friend without Sephiroth knowing, ready to do whatever Cloud told him to. Angeal sat squirming in his seat, his fat cock now free from its confinements and ready to be touched, which he would have if the two youngsters hadn't glared at him. The younger raven rubbed slow circles on the silver haired vampire's back, feeling him tense before slowly relaxing under the two younger vampire's ministrations.

Sephiroth was caught in surprise when a tongue suddenly lapped up against his entrance and up the valley between his cheeks. He gasped at the sensation, not used to being the one on bottom but it still brought excitement to him since it was his blond lover doing it. Another tongue licked and flicked against the skin on his back, moving up until the wet appendage was lapping the back of his neck. The tongue at his backside continued its ministrations, causing a pleasurable shiver to run down his spine.

"Zack, can you hand me the lube?" Cloud asked, taking the small bottle from the raven's hand. He opened it and poured a large amount over his fingers, making sure they were completely covered before running his index finger over Sephiroth opening to let him know what was coming next.

Sephiroth relaxed and let the appendage dive deep inside him, the lube coating the soft walls with the aphrodisiac. The drug seeped into the soft tissue and caused the walls to become rather sensitive to the blond's touch. When the finger inside him wiggled, he gave a small, deep wail of pleasure, surprising Cloud and Angeal; Zack, however, had a large smirk on his face. Cloud noticed the look and grabbed the bottle to have a closer inspection, eyes widening when he saw what the lube was laced with. The shocked look was soon replaced with mischief and Cloud quickly began searching for the other's prostate, drawing steady moans from the silver haired man.

Never before had Sephiroth moaned, gasped, or wailed like this. The drug must have been very potent to make the older vampire cry out in such a wanton way. And when the blond rubbed up against his g-spot, Sephiroth let out a loud moan, his back arching down with his head flinging back. A second finger was quickly added and the moans and groans became more pronounced; Sephiroth didn't even really feel any pain, the drug was so good at what it did. Zack left the older man's side to crawl in front of him and plunge his tongue into Sephiroth's open mouth, kissing him sloppily.

A third finger was added after a few moments and Sephiroth was practically writhing against Cloud's fingers, suddenly wishing there was something inside him. He felt embarrassed for acting out so submissively, but the pleasure pushed it down and replaced it with want, need, and lust. However, Cloud knew his fingers wouldn't be enough for Angeal's rather impressive piece since his fingers were thin. So, the blond motioned Angeal to come over and take his place in preparing the silver haired vampire.

Angeal slowly and unsurely kneeled beside the younger male, flushing at the sight of Cloud's fingers disappearing inside Sephiroth. Zack kept Sephiroth occupied when the blond pulled out his fingers, cleaning them off with a nearby shirt. Cloud then took Angeal's hand and covered four of the thick fingers with the lube, encouraging him to go ahead and shove two in. The calloused fingers slowly pressed into the tight heat, causing Sephiroth to let out a muffled groan into Zack's mouth. The two appendages slid in without any trouble so Angeal went ahead and slid in a third and fourth, the fourth not going in as easily.

If it wasn't for the aphrodisiac, Sephiroth would have ordered the other to stop immediately, but the drug overlapped the pain with pleasure, which in turn had the silver haired man cry out lustily, making the larger man's dick drip a drop of precum. Cloud was pleased by how things were going and motioned Zack to the couch where he was now sitting, Angeal too occupied and Sephiroth in too much pleasure to see their younger lovers sneak away.

The blond lied down onto his back, spreading his legs apart for Zack to crawl between them. The raven lowered his hips so their cocks rubbed against each other and wrapped a hand around both of them, thrusting up into his hand up and against Zack while the other did the same. Zack was going to wait for the large vampire to lube his cock before he prepared Cloud, not wanting to drag the older men's attention away from each other. If Angeal didn't hurry, however, Zack would come before they even got to the good stuff.

When Sephiroth was practically begging for the larger man to be inside him without sounding too whiny, Angeal took his fingers out and lathered his length thickly. He had the slimmer man roll onto his back and raised his hips to put a pillow beneath them that had fallen off the couch. Sephiroth moved the pillow around until he felt comfortable and spread his legs far apart, his arms curling above his head. The raven gave a small growl at the sexy sight before him and began pushing the tip of his sex past the tight rings of muscle, letting the crown pop in with a wet sound followed by a gasp from Sephiroth.

When the lube was discarded, Zack immediately dove after it and quickly set to work on preparing his friend, forgetting all about foreplay. He didn't have to do much since Cloud was used to Sephiroth's and was ready for the raven in a matter of minutes. The lube, however, had the blond crying in pleasure, now understanding why Sephiroth had acted the way he did. And when Zack thrusted in, in one go, Cloud let out a loud, pleasure filled screech, catching the two older men's attention, but they ignored it. The young raven didn't even wait for the blond to get used to him; instead, he immediately started to pound into the younger vampire's ass. Cloud wailed in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Zack's shoulders and holding on as the other rutted against him.

Angeal paused when he was finally in all the way to the hilt, his tongue sticking out somewhat between his lips as he gazed down at Sephiroth's shiny with sweat form. Light pink nipples were erect from the cold air, cheeks were flushed a light pink as well, and green eyes were closed from the feeling of Angeal's large sex inside him with his thin eyebrows furrowed in discomfort; even the drug couldn't cover this up. The pain was depleting, however, the pleasure slowly rolling over his body like a wave as the aphrodisiac spread through his body within his veins. When his body relaxed, he swallowed the large amount of saliva in his mouth and nodded for the larger man to move, but slowly.

Cloud cries quieted some when he became more used to Zack's thrusting, enjoying the sensation more than before. Although, he did like going slow since he found more pleasure when he could feel his partner's cock fully sliding in and out of him. He slapped the other in the shoulder when the raven was becoming too rough and demanded he slow down. It had been a while since Zack had last topped and feeling the tight heat around him again made him want to fuck like a dog without thinking about the other's feelings, but the smack jerked him back down to earth and he immediately apologized, slowing down.

The first thrust was defiantly painful; Sephiroth opened his mouth to tell the other to stop, but when Angeal slid back in after pulling just a few inches out, he cried out when his prostate was hit head on. The pain soon became bearable, but the drug was wearing off quickly through Sephiroth's sweat (I don't know if it's true that it can wear off that way, but it's my fic and I do wish to try the drug someday). Angeal quickly grabbed the bottle, having to bend a little awkwardly to the side, and pulled out to re-lather his dick again, pouring some of the substance into Sephiroth's twitching hole as well. The pain was gone almost immediately and the next thrust in was filled with pleasure. Silver eyebrows drew up, eyes closed, and Sephiroth's mouth opened to let out a loud moan.

Cloud pushed Zack onto his back and turned around on the dick still inside him so his back was facing the raven, some sort of punishment from Zack's harsh treatment earlier. The older friend was a little disappointed that he could no longer see Cloud's face anymore, but all that was forgotten when the blond began to slid up and down his length at a slow pace; moving up to where the head almost popped out before diving back down gradually. It drove the older man crazy at the slow pace and was tempted to hold the blond still and thrust up into him at a speed he wanted, but he kept still and let Cloud have his fun.

_Oh my god!_ Angeal thought as he began to slowly thrust into the man below him, the tight heat making him eager to drive his dick harder into the man, but he had enough sense in him to keep it slow for Sephiroth since it was his first time having such a nicely sized dick in him. The slimmer man jerked his head to the left, crying out with each thrust, hissing quietly when the large man pulled out about half way each time. Sephiroth's hands lowered from above his head to slide down his body, tweaking a nipple and massaging his torso. It had Angeal so turned on that he couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing the pale man's legs and hooking them over his arms, he raised the slimmer vampire's lower body off the ground and leaned over him to thrust in at a better angel and began to pound into him at a rapid pace.

"Ooooh fuck! Oh god! Yes!"

Sephiroth's loud cries had both the younger men to stop what they were doing to see what was going on. Zack cursed when he saw that Sephiroth was receiving a good pounding, pale hands grasping Angeal's large shoulders with eyes clenched tight. Cloud shivered at his lover's cry and let Zack's cock slid out of him as he stood, motioning for the other to follow him. The blond got onto his hands and knees, back arching down as he waited for the other to fill him again. The young raven was on him quickly, thrusting in all the way home before beginning his rapid pace from before, but not as harshly. Zack laid himself against Cloud's sweaty back and wrapped his arms around the blond's torso while leaning his head on his friend's shoulder.

"Oh yeah! Don't stop!" Sephiroth wailed while reaching down to grab his swollen length, running his hand up and down it to help him reach his orgasm faster. "Oh fuck!" His cries were suddenly muffled by Angeal's mouth, a wet tongue lapping inside everywhere, saliva running down the side of the silver haired vampire's mouth.

With a low groan, Cloud dropped down onto his stomach, forcing Zack out of him, and raised hips a little since he was still practically on his knees, but they were spread far apart that he could now lie on his belly. The raven was back inside him in seconds, licking his lips at the lustrous sight before him. The younger vampire's head was resting on one side on the carpet while one hand sat close to his mouth while the other reached down to grab a hold of his balls, playing with them and feeling the raven's slap against his fingers while doing so. His wails became higher pitched as he climbed closer and closer to his climax, Zack not too far behind by his erratic thrusts.

Angeal suddenly pulled out of Sephiroth and rolled the younger man onto his side, sitting on the bottom leg while hugging the other close to his chest and thrusted back, pushing against the other's g-spot from a different angle. Sephiroth reached a hand down to grab a hold of Angeal's muscled thigh, his head laying on top of his other arm. The silver haired man rolled his upper body towards the floor as far as it could go and cried out from the other's deep thrusts. Sweat dotted their skin, forming small puddles in crevices where the salty water couldn't escape down their writhing bodies.

The slickness of their bodies helped Zack thrust into the blond more smoothly, happy to watch Cloud's ass cheeks bounce each time he thrusted in. At one point, he held himself deeply inside the younger man and rotated his hips harshly, causing delicious friction inside Cloud. The young friend wanted to burst, but he wanted to wait until Sephiroth came first, which appeared to be soon. Sephiroth's cries became more raspy and higher in pitch as well with each thrust that it was a matter of time before the slim man finally came against his hand and chest.

Angeal leaned forward a little, causing Sephiroth's leg to really stretch until he could feel the burn in his thigh, but he ignored it. The thrusting became deeper at this angle and the silver haired man couldn't take it anymore; he had to come. Giving a loud shout, Sephiroth came, clenching tightly around Angeal as he spurted stream after stream of milky fluid across his chest, floor, and hand. The larger vampire wasn't too far behind and filled Sephiroth's hole with his seed. The young bottom moaned as felt the other's cum fill his insides, coating it before spilling out after the other had pulled out. Sephiroth reached down and fingered his entrance to scoop up some of the sperm to taste it, licking his lips at the salty taste.

"Mmm, oh god, Zack, don't stop…" Cloud almost yelled, his hand around his dick jerking faster, pushing back against the other. He opened his mouth in a silent cry when he finally came, his muscles shuddering rhythmically around the raven. One last spurt from his softening cock before warm fluid suddenly shot inside of him, Zack thrusting in with each spurt. A smirk etched across Cloud's face suddenly when the raven pulled out of him and reached a hand back to keep the cum inside him as he stood, making his way towards Sephiroth and Angeal before he let the seed squirt out of his ass and all over the two older men.

The two older lovers were surprised when they suddenly received a shower of white fluid, staining their hair and covering their bodies; Zack had come a lot, squirting about eight loads into the blond's warm ass. The younger raven was laughing at the funny yet sexy sight, loving Angeal's and Sephiroth's faces from the surprise.

"Damn Zack, you came a lot inside me," Cloud whispered when he saw how much was covering the men, making him smirk. "Mmm, you two have to fuck again so I could hear those luscious cries again, _Sephiroth._"

Said man shivered at the way his blond said his name, smirking in mischief as he stood to walk over towards the blond and lift him up, long legs wrapping around his waist and lovely arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders. "As long as I get to have a chance at Zack's ass once again."

Smirking, Cloud nodded. "Deal." They sealed it with a deep kiss that had Sephiroth's dick grow taught against the blond's ass. "Angeal, may we use your shower?"

"Yes. Just down the hall to the right. Just don't break anything," the large vampire replied with a knowing grin, knowing exactly that cleaning themselves up was far from their minds. He watched the silver haired man carry Cloud to where the bathroom was, watching his cum still sliding out of his ass and down those pale thighs. The sight had him hard once again and Zack was ready to pleasure his lover. "Zack, let's go have a shower ourselves." He threw his younger lover over his shoulder and walked upstairs to their master bathroom that was attached to their room.

"Don't forget about the lube!" Zack exclaimed excitedly.

"We've got plenty more in the bathroom." Angeal spanked the other's ass to quiet him.

Zack gasped from the swat, but didn't say anything more and let himself be carried off to another pleasure filled session.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou-pie: holy shit! I didn't know half of this stuff was gonna happen until I just typed it down from the top of my head! I had to change my underwear I had become so wet from what my mind was drawing up. This has to be one the best one-shots I have ever done! Please review and let me know what you think. This is one of many one-shots for Blood Lust. The next one up is basically gonna be an orgy!<strong>


End file.
